


Choosing you

by Cassidyxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, BDSM, Dominant Clarke, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Oral Sex, Power Plays, Rough Sex, Smut, strap ons, submissive lexa, vanilla sex to bdsm, very little to no angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: Basically a Clexa bdsm short fic.Clarke's always had a thing for Lexa and Lexa's always felt the same, they get together and start to explore their sexual relationship, uncovering things they never knew about each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my laptop for almost six months now and I didn't see the point in not sharing it. If enough people like it, I'll continue and write a second and third part. Starts very vanilla but it wont stay that way so please check the tags. If bdsm isn't your thing at all then maybe don't read this. Oh and I didn't edit this so forgive the grammar and typos please, or don't read it.

“Clarke! Lexa is here, get up right now!” Clarke groans, her mother’s voice shouting up the stairs this early is the last thing she wants to hear. Rolling her eyes, she sinks back into the covers and tries to block out the light, she really should be up for school but she knows if she doesn’t get up Lexa will come wake her up and the thought of that happening makes her smile. 

A few minutes later Clarke feels her blankets being pulled off and tries to hide her smile in the pillow, she feels a familiar touch on her arm, Lexa is there saying something and trying to get her up. ‘She’s so cute right now, Lexa is always cute though’ Clarke thinks to herself, finally opening her eyes and staring up at her best friend.  

It’s junior year of high school for them both, only a few months left until summer break and Clarke can’t wait. Her seventeenth birthday is fast approaching and she hopes her and Lexa do something fun like they did for Lexa’s.  

“Clarke, please get up. You’re going to make me late, again” Lexa begs, pushing Clarke over a little so she can sit next to her on the bed. 

“Lex, just let’s skip. Please just get in this bed right now” Clarke grumbles, trying to pull her comforter back up around her body.  

“Your mom is here today Clarke, if she comes up here she’s going to be pissed” Lexa huffs, flattening out against the sheets and nudging Clarke, slowly moving her closer and closer to the side of the mattress, before she even realizes what Lexa is doing Clarke is falling onto the floor.  

“Ugh! Fine!” Lexa is laughing as Clarke throws her fit, finally getting up and throwing her clothes around looking for something to wear. It’s then she lets her eyes wonder, her and Clarke have been best friends since they were ten or eleven years old and up until now that’s all it’s ever been. Lately though, Lexa had started to realize just how gorgeous and sexy Clarke was, she’s caught herself staring way more times than she can count. She moves around the room, tossing her blonde hair up and bending over right in front of Lexa, her cheeky panties not covering enough and Lexa just can’t control her wondering eyes, suddenly she’s up, feeling like a pervert now and excusing herself.  

Clarke just stares at the door, her friend’s weird outburst not even surprising her, she’d been acting weird lately and as much as Clarke wanted to ask, she just didn’t.   

They finally leave and get to school, trudging through their classes. Clarke manages to convince Raven to skip last period with her because really what’s the point in study hall anyway. She makes it back to the school parking lot just in time to see Lexa climbing into her truck, getting ready to leave, she probably didn’t think Clarke was coming back.   

Throwing the passenger side door open she slides in and all the way over next to her friend, her old truck being one big bench seat instead of individual spots. Clarke loves the crappy old thing, says it has character but Lexa can’t wait to get rid of it.  

“Hey” Clarke says, messing with the aux cord and stealing Lexa’s phone out of her pocket, flipping through the different song choices on her phone. 

“I thought you left last period, figured you wouldn’t want to hangout today” Lexa scowls, her tone suggests she might be mad or annoyed with Clarke and that just makes Clarke want to laugh, like she would ever blow Lexa off, never.  

“What, you think I didn’t want to have our usual after school Netflix and chill?” Clarke grins, sliding her hand down Lexa’s thigh as she drives, clearly trying to concentrate. They’ve always been somewhat touchy feely but Clarke feels confident today and has no problem acting on it.  

“Why are you being weird?” Lexa asks, side eyeing Clarke and the unusual way she was rubbing her leg right now, almost flirtatiously.  

“I’m not!” Clarke laughs, pulling up a game on Lexa’s phone to play until they make it back to her house. She has something she’s been wanting to talk to her about, but just hasn’t had the courage but after today and the conversation she’d had with Raven she knew she needed too. 

 

 Pulling into Clarke’s driveway, Lexa puts her old truck in park and follows Clarke into the house, they usually hangout in her room, watch movies and eat, Lexa even obliges her and cuddles with her when Clarke’s in the mood. Abby must be out because she wasn’t there to greet them like usual on her off days. 

Lexa slings her backpack down on the floor of Clarke’s room and lays across Clarke’s bed, glad the school day is over she really wants to take a nap. Suddenly though, she feels Clarke climb on top of her, straddling her, it isn’t a new development in their friendship but the way Lexa reacts to it is. She feels herself getting wet and she prays her face isn’t giving anything away. 

“Lexaaaaa, what do you wanna do?” Clarke asks, trailing her fingers up under Lexa’s shirt and touching the tattoo that sits on her hip, rubbing circles into the skin there, it’s an infinity symbol that Clarke loves. 

Lexa tries to unscramble her thoughts, Clarke fingers and their teasing touch were keeping the words from forming on her tongue.  

“I’ve been thinking, and if I’m wrong I’m going to hate myself but ever since you came out to me, I can’t help but wonder if maybe you’re attracted to me?” Clarke asks, not wanting to give too much away without knowing Lexa’s feelings.  

“Uh-um Clarke we’re best friends I wouldn’t-” Clarke pushes her finger against Lexa’s lips and grinds her hips just a little, eyes widening when Lexa accidently moans and pushes back against her. 

‘Fuck’ Lexa thinks, realizing what she’d just done.   

“Tell me Lexa, tell me the truth” Clarke leans down, breath right up against one of Lexa’s tiny ears as she whispers. 

“I uh- I am” Lexa squeaks, scared of what Clarke’s reaction may be.  

“Well, I’m attracted to you, too” Clarke says, leaning back on her heels and staring at Lexa, her hair is splayed out behind her all messy and Clarke fights to control herself.  

“Oh, you are?” Lexa wasn’t even sure Clarke was into girls. Neither of them had really dated anyone seriously and this wasn’t what she expected.  

Clarke nods her head and stares at Lexa’s lips, her bottom lip so pouty and perfect, practically begging to be bitten.  

“I thought maybe we could, explore things?” Clarke asks, knowing they need to talk before anything happens but the tension between them is electric right now and all Clarke wants to do is loose herself in Lexa.  

“What do you mean…explore?” Lexa asks, swallowing the lump in her throat. Clarke is looking at her with a look she’s never seen before and it sends shivers down her spine.  

“Lexa, I mean sexually”  

“Oh, I guess, yeah” Lexa says, still unsure of the entire situation.  

“It can’t be ‘I guess’ Lex, I only want this if you do and if you don’t that’s perfectly okay” Clarke says, starting to regret even bringing this up.  

Lexa sits up and grabs Clarkes face between her hands, pulls her close and kisses her. It’s neither her nor Clarkes first one but she’d bet its better than either. She can feel Clarke reacting to her, parting her lips and pushing her tongue into Lexa’s mouth. This kiss is sloppy and Clarke falls forward on top of Lexa, not able to hold herself up anymore. It feels so exhilarating having Clarke’s body against her own, she doesn’t want it to stop. 

Lexa rips her face away, gasping for breath as she stills her hands that are situated on Clarke hips, she wants to sink them under Clarke’s shirt and up over her bra but they haven’t really discussed what was okay and what wasn’t. Crossing boundaries before they had even set them wasn’t something Lexa wanted to do. 

“Want to talk about it?” Clarke asks, reading Lexa’s thoughts. Her best friend has always been sensible and smart, overthinking everything. 

“Yeah, is that okay?” Lexa pushes back and sits up on the bed.  

Clarke nods and crawls closer to Lexa, sitting next to her but not touching. She’s feeling a lot right now and just wants to be close.    

“I just, really want you Lex. I’m as inexperienced as you are, and I’m not saying I only want this for sex either.” Clarke doesn’t want any misconceptions, if Lexa would let her she’d love to become more than just her best friend. Wants to see how things could develop.  

“You, so wait. This isn’t just about sex?” Lexa is clearly shocked, this has all come out of nowhere and she’s having a difficult time wrapping her head around it. 

“Lexa” Clarke looks up at her and shakes her head.  

Clarke climbs back up into Lexa’s lap straddling her yet again and Lexa shakes her head, laughing a little at Clarke’s koala like nature “We haven’t talked yet.” 

Clarke sucks Lexa’s bottom lip between hers and bites down just a little, smiling when Lexa whimpers and grabs a hold of her waist, pushing her hips up against the blonde. 

“Sorry, go ahead” Clarke says, releasing Lexa’s lip and staring into beautiful dark green eyes. 

Lexa wraps her arms tight around Clarke and flips them over, hovering over her Lexa smirks and runs her hands up Clarke’s shirt, feeling how soft the skin underneath was.  

“How about, we just feel things out. Say stop or keep going depending on what we like and what we’re ready for” Lexa’s voice is husky, although she’s slightly nervous she isn’t going to show that to Clarke.  

“I think that sounds great” Clarke pants, Lexa’s fingers are traveling up further, brushing against the smooth silk of Clarke bra.  

“So, is this okay?” Lexa moves her fingers up till she feels the skin of the tops of Clarke’s breasts.    

“Yes. Very okay” Clarke says, trying to steady her breathing. 

Lexa’s hand starts to pull one of the cups of Clarke’s bra down, wanting to feel her soft pale skin against her own calloused palm. Lexa feels like her brain is going into overload as she squeezes Clarke’s breast in her hand, unsure of what she’s doing she swirls her finger over what she thinks is Clarke’s nipple and guesses she’s done right when Clarke moans. 

“Clarke, can I take your shirt off?” Lexa’s voice shakes a little when she asks, scared she’s pushing too far. 

Clarke just grins at Lexa’s obliviousness to just how much she wants this too, she pulls the shirt off herself and tosses it to the side, blushing a little at how exposed she is now.  

Lexa’s mouth falls open and she’s sure she’d die happy if she had to go in this moment.  

“Lexa, you’re staring” Clarke’s words shake Lexa out of her trance, sliding her hands to the front of the bra, seeing it opens in the front she looks to Clarke for permission, with a nod Lexa is unclasping it and sliding it away from her body. 

“Oh, god you’re perfect Clarke” Lexa’s shaky hands move to Clarke’s stomach, trailing up until she cups both perfect breasts in her hands, bending down she takes a nipple in her mouth and starts to swirl her tongue around it. Clarke’s hips jump up against hers and she takes that as a sign to keep going. Lexa plays with Clarke’s other nipple with her fingers, loving how hard and stiff they become as she keeps pleasuring them. 

“Fuck, Lex that feels so good” Clarke is soaked through her underwear, she’s sure there’s a wet patch on her jeans by now. She threads her fingers into Lexa’s hair and pushes Lexa against her chest harder, wanting her to suck instead of just using her tongue.  

Lexa catches on and sucks on Clarke’s nipple, she’s about to move to the other one to lavish it with attention when they both hear the front door slam shut. 

“She’s going to come up here Lex, we have to stop” Clarke says, hating that Lexa’s mouth is going to leave her body. Lexa releases Clarke’s nipple with a pop and nods her head, climbing off the girl and handing her the shirt she’d taken off earlier.  

Clarke fastens her bra back in place and throws her shirt on, Lexa has already turned Clarke’s flat screen on and is booting up Netflix, just in case Abby does decide to come talk to them.   

When Clarke finally gets her clothes adjusted right, she looks over to Lexa who’s blushing furiously, not making eye contact at all.  

“Oh no, look at me” Clarke says, walking over to the loveseat and sitting next to Lexa.  She takes Lexa’s fingers in her hand, stroking over them and pushing Lexa’s chin up to look at her. 

“This isn’t going to make things weird with us, I still need my best friend regardless of where this goes. Is that okay?” Clarke asks, she wants Lexa but they are so close and Clarke isn’t sure she could take it if this all went wrong and she lost her.   

Lex nods and smiles at Clarke, leaning forward to leave a small kiss on her cheek.  

 

It’s been an entire week since that day and Clarke wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject again. Everything had been normal, Lexa came home with her every day after school stayed till late, went home slept and was back to get her for school the next morning but now it was Friday and Lexa would be staying the weekend like she always did and that had Clarke giddy and nervous all at the same time.  

Raven dropped down into the desk next to Clarke’s, their last period was study hall so they both usually whispered through the entire class.  

“So, Griffin, what’s on your schedule for this weekend” Raven’s smile was devious and it made Clarke roll her eyes, already knowing what the girl was insinuating.  

“Raven, you already know what I do every weekend” Clarke said, smirking a little at the thought.  

“Well, now that you and Lexa are wait what even are you guys calling this thing you’re doing?” Raven makes a gesture with her hands and leans forward, waiting to hear the response.  

“We’re not calling it anything. She’s my friend and it’s staying that way” Clarke takes out her sketchbook, doodling on an empty page so she looks like she’s busy, not wanting to draw attention to them.  

“Ah, so friends with benefits then?” Raven assumes and Clarke scowls, she hates that term and refuses to label her and Lexa that way. 

“Hell no, don’t devalue her like that” Clarke snaps and Raven throws her hands up in her air, signaling her bad.  

“You like her!” Raven’s voice tears away from the whisper and Clarke shushes her.  

“She’s Lexa, what’s not to like” Clarke can’t keep the smile off her face and she knows Raven can see right through her.  

“How far do you think it’ll go this weekend?” Raven pries for more information and Clarke wonders if she should ask for tips. Raven and Lexa’s cousin Anya had been dating for over a year now, Anya was older and in college and had been Raven’s first everything which Clarke got to hear all the gory details of.  

“I honestly don’t know, as far as she’s comfortable with” Clarke feels like she trusts Lexa completely and would be willing to do anything with her. It doesn’t feel rushed, it’s been a long time coming and she’s ready. 

“Are you nervous, I mean you’re both virgins that has to be a littler nerve wracking” Clarke hasn’t really thought about that, she thinks she’ll just take the lead knowing how shy Lexa can be.  

“Yes and no, I just want this Raven. I want her” Clarke feels a little guilty for even telling Raven without asking Lexa if it was okay but she’s sure that Lexa will tell Anya and that would result in Raven finding out anyways. Those two just couldn’t keep secrets from each other. 

“Well, Clarkey, I hope you get laid this weekend, and don’t think you aren’t spilling the beans Monday either” Clarke laughs and shakes her head, Raven’s a fool if she thinks she’s telling her anything about her and Lexa’s intimate moments.  

 

Lexa is there waiting outside of Clarkes class when the bell rings, she usually always does that on Fridays. Clarke walks out and slips her hand into Lexa’s pulling her away before Raven can come out and make an inappropriate comment to her. She leads them to Lexa’s truck and climbs in, excited to get to her house and start their weekend, her mom worked Friday through Monday at the hospital so she never had a problem with Lexa staying, she preferred it, knowing Clarke wouldn’t want to be alone. 

The drive is short and they don’t speak, she can practically feel the nervous vibes coming off Lexa and she wants it to stop.  

“Lex, calm down” Clarke finally speaks, breaking the silence and shifting closer to the pretty brunette.  

“What? I’m fine” Lexa says, patting Clarkes thigh in the most awkward way possible.   

Clarke just laughs and rolls her eyes, letting Lexa tell herself that.  

 

“I’m so hungry, let’s order pizza, oh! And those cheese sticks I like, they are so good” Clarke rambles on as they climb the stairs to Clarke’s room, it’s always been their hangout, her room is huge set up with a full queen sized bed, a loveseat, its own attached bathroom and still leaves plenty of room for Clarke to set up her easels.  

“Okay, I’ll order it while you go change” Lexa tosses her backpack in the same spot as always and sprawls out on the loveseat, she uses her phone to order their food then sets up Clarke’s PS4, wanting to play call of duty until she finished.  

She’s cursing at the game on the screen when she feels the couch dip and a warm body settle next to her. She smiles as Clarke pushes back against the armrest and stretches her legs out, settling them in Lexa’s lap. She knows Clarke is smirking at her and it makes Lexa’s confidence grow. In a split second, she’s pausing the game and jumping up over Clarke, burying her face in her friend’s neck as she cracks up laughing.  

“Lexa, your heavy get off” Clarke is still laughing, not putting much effort in getting Lexa off, she likes this.  

“I’m offended” Lexa mock gasps, pulling back and settling between Clarke’s spread legs.  

Both girls stare at each other and start to realize their positions, the moment feels like it’s in slow motion as Clarke reaches up and grasps Lexa’s shirt, making a fist and pulling her down slowly until their faces are hovering inches away from each other. It’s Clarke who closes the distance, a soft and gentle press of lips. 

And god has Clarke missed this, an entire week of not having Lexa’s lips on hers was torture, now that she knows how wonderful kissing Lexa really.  

Lexa pulls back, sitting against the other armrest and stares at her friend. Clarke has her lip between her teeth, still laying back on the couch with her hair splayed out beneath her, she slowly opens her eyes and green meets blue in an intense moment.  

“Why did you go back over there?” Clarke questions, itching for whatever was happening to continue.  

“Later, Clarke. The food will be here in a minute” Lexa says, picking up her controller and going back to her game. 

Clarke just stares a little dumbfounded at how Lexa is so easily hiding how flustered she is but she’s right, and she’s starving so she settles for later.  

 

 

It’s almost eleven when the movie they were watching ends, Clarke rolls over and finds Lexa still awake, staring at her.  

“I thought you fell asleep” Clarke whispers, bringing her hand up to touch Lexa’s face.  

“I did for a little bit, but I’m awake now” Lexa can’t help turning a light shade of pink at Clarke’s soft affection. 

“Want to watch another movie?” Clarke asks, hand trailing down to Lexa’s clavicle. 

“Not really” Lexa breathes, scooting a little closer to her. 

“Hmmm, what do you wanna do then, Lexa?” It’s not fair the way Clarke says her name, it turns her on, makes her squirm with anticipation.  

“I want you to touch me” Clarke is shocked by the request, expecting Lexa to be more shy, but she grins and obliges her. 

“Where?”  

“Anywhere, everywhere.” 

Clarke doesn’t break their eye contact as she slides her palm over Lexa’s chest, straight down to the hem of her shirt, she tugs and Lexa sits up to pull it off, shucking it off the bed completely. When she lays back down Clarke’s eyes are glued to her chest and it makes her heart flutter. Clarke wants her. Really wants her.  

“You should take this off too” Clarke says as she climbs up on top of Lexa, slinging her leg over Lexa’s hips. When she looks back, her bra is gone too and Clarke keens at the sight. She’s flat on her back now, staring back up into Clarke’s deep blue eyes.  

It takes Clarke a moment to stop staring and start acting, using both hands she gently palms Lexa’s chest, smiling when she feels how hard Lexa’s nipples are straining underneath her touch. She uses her fingers, swirling them around the perfect little buds, she loves the faces Lexa makes, she’s clearly very sensitive here and Clarke tucks that information away for later. Leaning down she latches onto one, licking and sucking with different amounts of pressure.  

Lexa’s hips start bucking furiously against her and Clarke wonders if this would be enough to make her come. The thought dissipates though as Clarke wants to go further, make her come a different way, if Lexa does too. 

Clarke pulls back as her hands travel down to Lexa’s sleep shorts, she stops at the drawstrings and looks up, waiting for consent. Lexa nods and Clarke unties the strings, Lexa’s hips lift and Clarke tugs them down her legs. When she settles back up in her straddling position and looks down she laughs at the cute little cartoon character racoon panties Lexa has on.  

“These are so you” Lexa starts to pout but her sad look falls when Clarke’s fingers brush over the front of her sex, she moans and whimpers, needing more contact. 

Clarke leans down, kissing Lexa with teeth and tongue, it’s not the sweet gentle kisses she’s gotten so far, it’s sloppy and hot and she’s becoming self-conscious of the wet spot she feels forming on her underwear. She knows Clarke can feel it.  

Clarke pushes the fabric aside and runs a finger through Lexa’s folds, wetness coats her finger and Clarke groans into Lexa’s mouth, she pulls back from her lips and settles against her neck, sucking small bruises into the skin. It takes a minute to find Lexa’s clit, Clarke’s never touched another girl other than herself and she knows Lexa is aware and won’t judge her.  

“You’re so wet” Clarke whispers against her neck, she wants to lick her taste off her finger but decides that might be too much too fast.  

Lexa isn’t saying anything, just making small little pleasure noises as Clarke figures out what she likes. Finally, Clarke pulls the hood of her clit back and touches it directly with hardly any pressure and that sends Lexa jerking against her.  

Bingo. 

“That feel good baby?” Clarke asks, starting up small circles, wanting this moment to last but also wanting to see Lexa fall off the edge. 

“Mhmmm” Lexa has a fist full of sheets in one hand and has the other thrown over her head, looking for something to cling onto.  

Clarke keeps going, pushing down against her clit every few circles, she wants more, wants to feel Lexa around her fingers.  

“Can I..Can I put one in you?” Clarke knows it’s a rather vulgar way to ask, but she’s in the moment and she just wants to fuck Lexa to an amazing orgasm.  

“Yes” it’s a tiny reply but Clarke hears it and takes her middle finger away from Lexa’s clit, and moves it down to her entrance. She slowly pushes her finger in, trying to hold Lexa’s body against hers to keep her still.  

Lexa is so wet that her finger slides right in, hot and so smooth inside Clarke curls her finger, testing what Lexa may like.  

That seems to be a smart move because Lexa starts to shake a little and Clarke knows she’s close. Her thumb on Lexa’s clit and her finger inside curling in what she thinks is the right spot is what sends Lexa into her orgasm. Her body tenses for a few seconds, squeezing Clarke’s finger as more hot liquid falls into her palm. Clarke pushes in a few more times, slowing down and then removing herself all the way. 

Clarke falls on top of her, wiping her fingers in the sheets she knows she’ll have to wash tomorrow. Lexa is still breathing heavy and softly strokes her fingers through Clarke’s hair.  

“Clarke” Lexa finally speaks, throat dry and her voice cracks.  

“I just took your virginity” Clarke smirks, knowing how much she hates that phrase. 

“You didn’t take anything, such an outdated concept” She grumbles and Clarke laughs against her chest.  

Clarke rolls over next to Lexa and pulls her close, cuddling into her side.  

Lexa goes to pull away, looking for her shirt but Clarke grabs her wrist and looks up pleadingly. 

“Don’t get dressed, please” Lexa stops and thinks for second, Clarke’s mom won’t be home all weekend so she doesn’t see a problem with it.  

“Okay, although this is really unfair. Take your shirt off” Lexa says, crawling back into bed and laughing as Clarke struggles to get her T-shirt off.  

 

 

It’s Sunday night and Lexa is making her and Clarke dinner, she really doesn’t mind, considering Clarke can’t cook to save her life and she’s sick of pizza. Clarke had disappeared a while ago to go shower and Lexa had let her thoughts go wild, thinking of the four or five different times she’d let Clarke fuck her this weekend. Clarke had shown her this dominant side that Lexa just couldn’t get enough of.  

Tonight was going to be different, she was going to get Clarke on her back and begging for Lexa to take her. At least that was the plan.   

“Hey there, sexy” Clarke says into Lexa’s ear, her arms circling around her from behind.  

Lexa smiles and pushes back against her, wondering if this is how it’s going to be all the time with Clarke now. Or maybe just when they’re alone. The thought of Clarke hiding them makes her feel sick, but it’s gone a second later when she feels lips against her neck.  

“Next time you should shower with me, that could be fun” Clarke says, pulling away and grabbing a piece of bacon Lexa had cooked to make BLT sandwiches with.   

“Shower sex seems dangerous Clarke, I mean you don’t even have one of those bath mat’s that keeps you from slipping” Lexa tries to imagine shower sex with Clarke but all she can see is them falling on their asses or things becoming awkward quickly.  

“Whatever, if you do it right it can be good. I’m sure” Clarke sits in one of the kitchen island barstools and watches Lexa cook. It’s incredibly cute the way she moves around the space, knowing where everything is already. It feels so domestic, in a way she’s probably way too young to be thinking about but she doesn’t care, it feels good.   

“I wanna watch the game tonight but we can continue binging that show after if you want” Lexa says, not looking up from the tomatoes she’s cutting.  

Clarke bites her lip, and nods.  

“Fine with me” she already had other plans for tonight anyways, all of which involve getting Lexa naked, again.  

 

They ate their food watching the basketball game Lexa had been talking about all day and to say Clarke was bored was an understatement. She’d never been one who was into sports, but Lexa loved them. The game went into overtime and Clarke waited impatiently as Lexa screamed at the TV, being completely ignored wasn’t something Clarke liked, at all. Even if she was being jealous over a stupid game on TV. 

Finally, the game ended and Lexa’s team won, relieved she sat back down and looked over at Clarke.  

“That was such a good game” Lexa notices the unappeased look on Clarke’s face and rolls her eyes.  

“Don’t be a brat, it’s over and I’m yours now” Clarke perks up at the wording and Lexa turns a deep red, clearly not realizing her words.  

“Are you?” Clarke asks, sitting her plate down and crawling closer to a now embarrassed Lexa. 

Lexa knows what she’s doing, and before Clarke even gets the chance she’s jumping up and pushing Clarke down flat on the couch. Climbing on top of her Lexa smirks and bends down to kiss Clarke but Clarke jerks her head to the side, leaving Lexa to kiss her cheek instead. 

“Clarke?” Lexa pulls back, upset a little at Clarke’s dismal of her kiss.  

Clarke looks back at Lexa and laughs, grabs her face and pulls her down to her lips.  

“You ignored me for that stupid game” Clarke mumbles, not really upset but teasing Lexa is just too easy.  

“Let me make it up to you” Lexa breathes, hands slipping down to pull Clarke’s shirt off.  

Clarke sits up so Lexa can rid her of her shirt and bra, falling back down she moans when Lexa’s hands work her breasts, kneading and squeezing. Lexa probably thought she was subtle in her appreciation for Clarke’s cleavage but she wasn’t, she knew about Lexa’s obsession with her boobs before they’d even started this thing between them. 

“I want to make you feel good” Lexa whispers, taking one of her hands down to the waistband of Clarke’s sweats.  

“So, make me feel good” Clarke pushes Lexa’s hand down into her sweats, Lexa gasps when she feels Clarke isn’t wearing any underwear. She slides her fingers through the slick of Clarke’s center, she’s already so wet and Lexa can’t wait to see Clarke come undone.  

Lexa’s nervous, not sure how Clarke had so much confidence with her the first time when she’d never been with anyone ever.   

Lexa moves her fingers up and down Clarke’s slit, she’s shaking a little bit and it doesn’t take Clarke long to notice. 

“Lex, let me help you” Clarke’s whisper is reassuring and Lexa nods, feels Clarke take her hand in hers, using her finger to show Lexa where to put her own, together Clarke starts to show Lexa the tiny circles she likes on her clit, slipping down to her entrance and gathering the wetness there before lifting it back up to the little bundle of nerves.  

“Yes, like that” It’s a breathy moan, barely audible to Lexa but she takes the hint and keeps up her circles. Lexa leans forward and takes one of Clarke’s nipples into her mouth, switching between sucking and licking depending on the noises she hears Clarke making.  

“Inside, Lex” Clarke pleads, pushing her hips up as Lexa moves her finger down to Clarke’s entrance.  

“How many” Lexa asks, pulling away from Clarke’s breast and kissing her lips.  

“Start with one” 

“Yes mam” Lexa chuckles and starts to slowly push a finger inside Clarke. Silky wet heat envelopes her finger and god does Clarke feel amazing. Lexa pushes in and out at first, still listening for a change in the sounds coming from Clarke. 

“Another, and curl them” Clarke knows what she likes, she knows out of the two of them she’d been more experienced with touching herself, she had practically gaped at Lexa when one night she’d confessed she had never masturbated before. That had started a long conversation, ending with Lexa telling her she wanted go home and try. Whether she ever did was still a mystery to Clarke.  

Lexa slips another finger inside and starts to curl them, leaving Clarke to gasp and clutch at the fabric of the couch to try and ground herself. Lexa feels Clarke start to clench around her fingers and can’t help but surge forward, kissing Clarke as she rides out her orgasm on Lexa’s long fingers.  

Lexa feels Clarke go limp beneath her and gets an urge, pulling out of Clarke gently Lexa brings her two fingers up to her mouth and sucks them clean, just as Clarke opens her eyes and witnesses Lexa’s provocative show.  

“My god, I don’t know where that came from but you’re so hot” Clarke grabs Lexa by her shirt and yanks her down, melding their lips together. 

“I just wanted to taste you, couldn’t help myself” Lexa cuddles down next to Clarke, satisfied and happy with what just occurred. 

“That’s something I want to do to you” Clarke’s still trying to catch her breath, looking over at Lexa with a sleepy sated look.  

“You want to go down on me?” Lexa asks, unsure if that’s what Clarke meant or not.  

She replied with a nod, burrowing her face into Lexa’s chest as she takes in the other girl’s warmth.  

“Well, can’t say that I’m opposed to the idea” Lexa laughs when Clarke snorts into her shirt and mumbles something about hoping not.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So wait, you and little Lexi finally lost your V cards ?!” Raven exclaims, making Clarke cringe in the process. 

“Raven, please we’re in the library” Clarke rolls her eyes and looks over at Octavia whose mouth is dropped open, shocked at what Raven just spilled. 

“Clarke, how could you not tell me?” Octavia shakes her head, disappointed that she was the last to know. 

“I just told Raven before we met you here, chill out” Clarke doesn’t understand why it’s such a big deal, she’s the last to have sex out of the three of them and they’d already done this twice before. 

“How was it?!” Ravens scooching her chair up closer, invading Clarke’s space to hear the details.  

Clarke tries not to crack a smile but she knows she’s failed when both girls start squealing simultaneously.  

“Okay, okay, it was great” Clarke says, knowing her friends want more than that but she’s not willing to give too much away. She feels protective of her experiences with Lexa, like telling other people about it would somehow taint them.  

“Great is not details, we need filthy, dirty, too much information details Clarke” Raven stares at her, waggling her eyebrows as she speaks.  

“Raven, too much” Octavia shakes her head at her friend’s abrasiveness.  

“Shush, you want to know just as bad as I do” Raven scoffs, looking at O with her eyes squinted.  

“I mean, maybe just a little” Octavia side eyes Clarke, not wanting to gang up on her.  

Clarke laughs at her two friends and closes her text book, noticing the time and how the bell is about to ring. She knows she’s about to be saved but her friends won’t give up until they get more information.  

When the girls hear the bell Raven groans and glares at Clarke, “you aren’t getting out of this Clarke, I shared so much with you when Anya and I first hooked up”. 

“Please Raven, I didn’t ask for any of those and you know it, you just naturally like to overshare” Clarke slings her backpack over her shoulder and heads out of the library, following behind Octavia and heading for the cafeteria.   

 

 Lexa’s laying across Clarke’s bed, spent from their after-school activities. Sweat covers her body as she tries to cool down, Clarke’s still heated form crawling up her body and settling next to her. 

“I could eat you out for days Lexa” Clarke says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she runs her fingers along Lexa’s bare chest. 

“Can’t say that doesn’t sound enjoyable” Lexa giggles, and Clarke lights up, her Lexa just giggled and it was the cutest sound she’s ever heard. 

“You are so cute” Clarke leans forward, leaving kisses all down her best friend’s jaw and neck, stopping to suck a mark into her skin every occasionally.  

“Wait…Clarke you aren’t giving me any hickey’s, are you?” Clarke smirks against her skin and stifles her laughter at Lexa’s dramatic gasp. 

“Clarke!!” She’s bolting upright and throwing herself in front of Clarke’s body mirror, she runs her fingers over the marks and feels a strange sense of arousal building up in her, like having Clarke mark her like that just did something for her.  

Lexa feels Clarke’s arms snake around her waist, “Do you like them?”  Clarke can’t help the husky tone of her voice. Sex with Lexa was her new favorite thing. 

“I don’t know, I feel different” Lexa says, she can’t quite put a finger on what it is she’s feeling but it’s something.  

“Feel different?” Clarke asks, a little confused. 

“Like, I didn’t think I’d like this, being marked like this I mean” Lexa pauses, still running her fingers over the light bruises.  

“But?” Clarke stares at Lexa in the mirror, her perfect naked body in full view.  

“I think I do, I get this urge to just let you do whatever” Lexa feels herself turning red, embarrassed at her words.  

“Lexa” Clarke spins her around and grabs her face with her hands, forcing her to stare into her eyes.  

“I love that you feel that level of trust with me, I only want to make you feel good” Clarke pulls Lexa back towards the bed, laying her out flat she climbs on top of her and runs her hands along her skin.  

“We have a lot of sex” Lexa states, loving it but wondering if it’s normal.  

Clarke just laughs and pinches Lexa’s nipples a little harder than she had intended, it makes Lexa gasp and her eyes go wide in surprise.   

“I’m sorry that was hard, I didn’t mean to hurt you” Clarke rushes out, soothing her palms over her breasts now.  

“No Clarke, I liked that” Lexa can’t believe how good that felt, a short tiny surge of pain that sent her arousal into overdrive.  

Clarke quirks an eyebrow and grips both of Lexa’s nipples in between her fingers, pinching again only this time a little harder. Lexa moans, rocking her hips up into Clarke.  

“Touch me, please” Clarke grins, and decides to tease Lexa a bit, having maybe found a kink of hers.  

“Mmmm where, Lexa?” She runs her hands down Lexa’s stomach and stops before going to where she knows Lexa wants.  

“Clarke” Lexa whines, feeling her clit throb, she wants Clarke to get on with it.  

“Tell me what you want, baby” Clarke wants to hear it, wants to hear Lexa say the words.  

“Fuck me” Lexa grabs one of Clarke’s wrists and guides it between her legs, she’s so wet Clarke can’t help the smug grin that’s plastered on her face.  

“You just stay wet for me, don’t you Lexa?”  

“Yes” 

“My needy girl, aren’t you?”  

“Yes” Lexa choked out, Clarke was rubbing her palm against her clit, the wet noise of Lexa’s arousal and her heavy breathing filled the air around them. 

“Did you like it when I pinched your nipples, Lex?” Clarke stifles a laugh when Lexa rolls her eyes back in her head and then settles a glare at her.  

“Stop being shy, it’s me” Clarke slips a finger into Lexa, curling it against her front wall and stopping.  

“Why can’t you just shut up and fuck me already?” Lexa begs, trying to move her hips against Clarke’s hand and get the friction she needs. 

“Oh no, bad girls don’t get to cum, Lexi” Clarke starts to pull her fingers out and Lexa nearly panics. 

“Yes Clarke, I liked it, a lot” Lexa feels her body flushing and she hopes it’s enough to get Clarke back between her legs.  

“We’re gonna talk about that after this” Clarke says, slipping back into Lexa, setting a rough pace to make her come quickly.  

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So” Clarke says, she’s spread out on her bed, head laying on Lexa’s stomach as they both try to catch their breaths. Sex has become a regular everyday occurrence for them and Clarke is starting to wonder what Lexa thinks about the entire situation. She wonders what they are to each other because it surely isn’t just platonic anymore. She hasn’t brought it up and can’t find the nerve to now, it frustrates her that she’s still nervous about a conversation after all the things her and Lexa have done. She pushes it to the back of her mind and decides to ask something completely different.  

“So, what?” Lexa plays with a few strands of Clarke’s hair, spinning the blonde piece around her finger and letting it go.  

“You liked it an awful lot when I pinched your nipples, didn’t it hurt?” Clarke asks, knowing she had put quite a bit of force into that second pinch.  

“It did a little, but…” Lexa trails off, shy and way too embarrassed to admit what she was about to say.  

“Lexa, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I want to know” Clarke thinks she knows where this conversation is going but she wants to hear Lexa say it.  

“I liked it” Lexa finally huffs, waiting for Clarke’s response. The grin that covers Clarke’s face makes Lexa roll her eyes and she pushes Clarke’s head off her stomach, rolling over to face the opposite side of the room.  

“What the hell, Lexa come here baby” Clarke lies behind her, spooning her and kissing all over her perfect back.  

“I don’t know why but I went from turned on to desperate when I felt that surge of pain shoot through me. You probably think I’m the weirdest person ever now” Lexa doesn’t move, staring at the wall and not looking back at Clarke.  

“Lexa, turn over and look at me” Clarke demands, waiting for her to listen. 

Lexa begrudgingly does as she’s told and flips over to look at Clarke.  

“There is nothing wrong with you, or with wanting that. We can do some research, I’m sure it’s not only you Lexa.” Clarke’s never looked into it, but she’s not naïve and she knows the amount of kink’s out there are endless.  

“You think so?” Lexa questions, still upset with the idea of liking pain during sex, even if it was just a little. 

“I know so” Clarke leans forward, resting her lips against Lexa’s soft pouty ones. 

“Just stay with me tonight, you won’t have to come pick me up for school tomorrow morning since you’ll already be here” Clarke runs her fingertips up Lexa’s chest, pressing lightly on the marks she’d left. 

“Okay, but no more sex. I have to shower and get some sleep tonight Clarke” Lexa warns as she pulls away and goes to shower. 

Clarke groans at the loss of contact, missing Lexa’s warmth immediately. She finds herself wondering when being away from Lexa for twenty minutes became this terrible.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Clarke is pissed. Raven had insisted after school that they all go down to the quarry and go swimming to blow off some steam. While she really didn’t have a problem with this, she did have a problem with a few of the invited guests. Costia to be exact. 

The small group her and Lexa constantly hung around with was made up of six people, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Anya and Gina. They’d all grown up together and remained close all through high school, they didn’t get to see Anya or Lincoln as much since they were both two years older and went to the university now. Raven had taken it upon herself to invite a few extra people from school as well and one just happened to be the girl who’d been chasing after Lexa since she came out as a lesbian last year.  

Now, she was sitting front and center to the Costia all over Lexa show, in fact Lexa didn’t go anywhere without Costia trailing behind her like a lost puppy dog and it irked Clarke to no end. Right now, Lexa and Bellamy were having one of their typical pissing contests, each betting the other they couldn’t jump off the next highest cliff. Each time they climbed up through the wild brush to reach the next ledge Costia followed right behind them, watching and cheering for her.  

Clarke, Octavia and Raven were perched at the bottom of the quarry on a sunny spot of grass, basking in the sun and watching Lexa and Bellamy jump off cliffs.  

“Hey Griff, if you stare any harder at Costia with that scowl on your face I’m afraid she might blow up” Raven’s voice startles Clarke making her jerk her head in their direction.  

“I’m not staring at anyone Raven, leave it alone” Clarke says, pushing her sunglasses back up her face and laying back flat against the ground. She’s had enough of the little show going on and just wants to relax.  

“You totally were” Octavia’s voice comes out of nowhere, making Clarke roll her eyes, so what if she was, Lexa is hers and she’s not sharing.  

Clarke closes her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the sun beating down on her face. It’s only ten minutes later when a blast of water hits Clarke in the face and she jerks up, ready to fight whoever had splashed her. 

Lexa is standing over her, dripping wet and smirking in that sexy way she does only for Clarke. When she glances behind Lexa she sees Costia making her way out of the water and decides to prove a point.  

Clarke leans up on her elbows and reaches out fast, grabbing Lexa’s bikini bottoms in her grip and pulling on them. It has the desired effect and Lexa is falling to her knees on top of her, trying to keep her bottoms from being pulled down. 

“What the hell Clarke?!” Lexa all but yells, not understanding what just happened. 

That’s when Clarke leans forward and whispers into Lexa’s ear, her voice taking on a deeper, more husky tone.  

“Behave and stay put, I’ll reward you later” Clarke pulls back and stares at Lexa, who’s expression is clearly shocked, with some definite arousal mixed in there.  

Lexa doesn’t move, just stays straddling Clarke and staring at her. She can’t help the wetness from pooling between her legs, Clarke being so dominant is her quickest turn on.  

Costia reaches the group and she immediately stops in her tracks when she sees Lexa sitting astride Clarke. She stares for a moment, knowing Clarke isn’t her biggest fan she decides to go sit on the other side of Octavia.  

Clarke can’t help the big grin that stretches across her face, succeeding in getting Costia away from Lexa was never much of a feat, Lexa didn’t even realize how much the girl pinned after her, not even after Clarke had told her multiple times.  

“Good girl” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear, so light no one can hear what she’s said.  

Goosebumps run down Lexa’s skin, over her arms and down her abs, the shiver that Clarke always manages to send through her body is present as always. Glancing over at Raven and Octavia both girls are still laid out, staring up at the sun. Well, Lexa assumes they are, the dark black sunglasses they both wear doesn’t give much away. Costia has gotten back up and is heading out to jump cliffs again with Bellamy, which is fine with her, the girl always seemed to be a little too close at times.  

Lexa looks back down at Clarke who’s lying flat now, her hands resting on her lower stomach. Lexa gets an idea and decides to go for it, taking one last glance around she nonchalantly takes one of Clarke’s hands into her own and moves her bottoms aside, she pushes one of Clarke fingers through her wet folds and bites her lip to hold back her moan.  

Clarke is shocked at Lexa’s blatant display, anyone could see them so she pulls her hand back and pinches Lexa’s thigh.  

Lexa locks her gaze with Clarke’s and shakes her head a little, she wants Clarke now, the glistening wetness covering Clarke’s fingers prove that. 

“Hey guys, I’ve gotta pee and Lex is going to walk with me, so we’ll be back” Clarke says, bucking her hips a little to get Lexa to stand up.  

Lexa shuffles up and gets off Clarke, holding her hand out to help pull the blonde up. Lexa starts off into the woods, following the dirt path as Clarke hurries close behind. They aren’t very far up the path when Clarke’s hand flies out and grasps Lexa’s wrist, pulls her behind a rather large tree and pushes her against it.  

“Fuck, I was not expecting th-“ Lexa’s cut off though, the hand that’s just shoved its way into her panties is circling her clit hard and fast and Lexa feels like her breath has been stolen from her.  

“You’re such a naughty girl, It was so hard not to sink my fingers into you right there in front of everyone” Clarke murmurs into Lexa’s ear, sucking on her earlobe and using her fingers in the way she knows Lexa loves. 

“Oh? In front of everyone or just Costia?” Clarke growls at the mention of the girls name and slips two fingers into Lexa with no warning. She fucks into her relentlessly, loving the way Lexa was desperately trying to stifle her moans.  

“Oh, god Clarke, keep going, please don’t stop” Lexa begs, feeling like she’s going to come entirely too soon.  

Clarke continues to thrust, thinking about working a third finger into Lexa but she decides they need to have an extensive conversation before things progress into anything rougher. 

“Lexa! hey Lexa where are you?”  

Clarke’s fingers still as Lexa’s face falls, the voice is coming from the other side of the tree, back on the dirt path and she can’t believe of all people to come looking for her right now that it just happens to be Costia.  

Clarke pulls her fingers out of Lexa as quietly as possible and brings that same hand up to cover Lexa’s mouth.  

The look they share as Costia continues to yell for Lexa is intense, nearly smoldering and it makes Lexa’s knees go weak, if it weren’t for Clarke holding her so possessively against the tree she’s sure she’d collapse.  

Costia’s voice drifts off into the distance after a few minutes and Clarke slips back inside Lexa, starting as slow as she can, driving Lexa insane.  

“Please, Clarke, faster” Lexa whisper begs and Clarke can’t help the small chuckle that escapes from her.  

Clarke increases her pace, pushing her palm up against Lexa’s clit and nipping at her neck. She wants to get her off now, wants Lexa to come around her fingers while she’s got her pinned against the tree like this.  

Lexa can’t help the small whimpering noise she makes when she finally falls over the edge, leaning forward she wraps her arms around Clarke and scratches down her back, surely leaving angry red marks.  

Clarke fucks her through it, waiting until Lexa stops trembling and her cunt stops clenching.  

Pulling her fingers out, Clarke pulls back and looks at Lexa, her looks fit their activities and Clarke can’t help but crack a smile at her flushed face and heavy breathing.      

“Fuck, that was hot” Clarke whispers, leaning forward again and leisurely kissing Lexa’s swollen lips.  

Lexa slowly opens her eyes, focusing on Clarke’s face and that beautiful lazy smile of hers.  

“Costia is probably heading back down the hill by now, we should go back” Clarke says, still placing kisses along Lexa’s jaw. 

“Okay, just give me one more minute. My legs feel like jelly because of you” Lexa tilts her head down, trying to hide her satisfied smirk. Clarke’s already smug enough. 

“You made me jealous Lexa” Clarke pushes back up away from Lexa so they can fix themselves and head back. She isn’t expecting to feel Lexa’s hand slip into hers on the walk back, but Clarke can’t help the warm sensation it causes deep in her chest.  

Lexa and Clarke walk back to the groups spot and everyone is already standing around, drinking beers and talking. Clarke feels Lexa let go of her hand as they approach their friends and she wonders how much longer they’re going to hide what’s happening between them.  

Raven spots their reappearance first and immediately squints her eyes at the two, shaking her head a little bit too knowingly.  

“That was one long ass pee, Griff” Raven quips, causing everyone to turn and look at them.  

“Lexa!” Costia seems relieved to have found Lexa, and Clarke can’t control the way her eyes roll back dramatically.  

“We went a little further into the woods than we’d planned on and got a little lost” Lexa defends, giving a fake smile and hoping it’s a good enough explanation for them not to start an interrogation.  

“I looked everywhere, I’m glad you’re back” Costia makes her way over to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.  

Lexa’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head at the action, she really didn’t think Clarke was right about Costia’s infatuation with her but no she’s thinking maybe her friend was right.  

Clarke scowls and turns away from the scene, she knows she shouldn’t let it keep bothering her, that Lexa is really hers and only hers but the idea of Costia even thinking she stood a chance with Lexa rubbed her the wrong way.  

Lexa pats Costia on the back a few times and pulls away, wanting to get out of the awkward situation and go jump more cliffs with Bellamy before they head home.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“She’s fucking ridiculous Lexa and next time I’m telling her off since you clearly don’t have the guts to do it yourself” Clarke’s voice is so loud, she might as well be yelling. They’d gotten back to her house late after the quarry adventure and Clarke hadn’t spoken to Lexa at all, she’d showered and crawled into bed, facing the wall and ignoring Lexa when she tried to shuffle up behind her. Of course, in typical Clarke fashion she’d stewed like that for twenty minutes before she finally decided to voice her feelings. 

“Clarke, I don’t understand why this bothers you so much” Lexa lays flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. 

“You do get that you aren’t just a fuck toy to me, right? You think I would get this jealous if that’s all you were to me” Clarke scoffs, not believing for one second that Lexa doesn’t know that.  

“I’m not? Then what are we doing Clarke? Because we went from a strictly platonic friendship to a full on kinky I don’t even know what and it’s confusing the hell out of me. It’s like, Am I supposed to show I have feelings? Am I not? Why are we tiptoeing around this if that’s not all you want” Lexa raises her voice, not wanting to make the fight any worse but not understanding.  

“What do you want? Cause I know what I want Lexa” Clarke climbs over to Lexa and sits on top of her causing an oomph to fall from Lexa’s lips.  

“What’s that Clarke?”  

“You, in every single way and I want people to know you’re mine. I know we did this all wrong, but we’ve always had this chemistry between us” Clarke leans down, hovering over Lexa’s face and watching as her green eyes well up with tears.  

“I think I’ve always been yours” Lexa whispers, she thinks she probably sounds ridiculous, corny, sappy and pathetic but she doesn’t care.  

Clarke kisses her, with raw unbridled passion and Lexa can’t help but melt into it.  

“So, you want to be my girlfriend officially now?” Clarke asks, smug smirk on her face as Lexa rapidly nods and lifts herself up to kiss her girl again. 

 Clarke grabs Lexa’s hands and holds them over her head, pinning her to the bed.  

She feels Lexa’s breathing pick up, and Clarke can’t help but raise her eyebrow at her, it makes her remember something she had wanted to bring up.  

“I’ve been doing some research and I found this site, girls are tied up and they do things to them, it doesn’t seem too extreme but I watched one where a guy had a girl tied to the bed posts” Clarke slowly drags Lexa’s hands up to the bed posts, laying her hands there and whispering “don’t move them” before she’s pushing Lexa’s tank top up until it’s bunched under her arms.  

“He had this little tiny vibrator that he taped against her clit, she came and came and just kept getting off Lexa” Clarke pinches and rolls Lexa’s nipples between her fingertips, loving the filthy noises that Lexa keeps making.   

“Did it turn you on?” Lexa asks, already knowing the answer.  

“Yes, I kept thinking about doing it to you” Clarke says, clear with no hesitation in her voice and that makes Lexa gulp.  

“I think we should watch it together” Lexa wants to know more, she’s curious and the idea of Clarke controlling her orgasms arouses her but she need more information.  

“Now?” Clarke questions, letting go of her nipples and reaching over to grab Lexa’s phone off the nightstand. 

“Yeah” Lexa watches as Clarke types in her passcode and starts looking something up on safari. 

“Here, I found it” Clarke lays next to Lexa on her tummy and Lexa quickly flips over to do the same, watching the screen. 

The video was exactly what Clarke had said, a girl probably in her twenties was tied down to a bed, arms and legs attached to the bedposts as a man circled around her, touching all over her body and making comments about what he was going to do to her.  

Lexa’s eyes widen when she sees the man pull a small wand like vibrator out of his pocket and attach it to the girl’s clit, he places a bit of tape across the handle to hold it in place and smacks her cunt before backing up and continuing with his dirty talk. They keep watching the video, it’s only about ten minutes long and when it ends Clarke can’t wait to find out what Lexa’s reaction is.  

“So?” Clarke asks, staring at Lexa and trying to decipher her look. 

“I liked it.” Lexa says, not looking towards Clarke yet, knowing her cheeks are flushed.  

“I need more than that Lexa, is it something you’d want to try?” Clarke questions, trying to get Lexa to admit to something she wants is next to impossible.  

“Well the guy was a turn off, do they make this stuff with lesbians?” Lexa asks, genuinely curious.  

“They do, some of it’s really fake looking though, like you can tell its geared towards men even the kinkier stuff” Clarke says, grinning as she notices Lexa’s flushed face.  

“I want to consider some of this more, do a little research, but Clarke?” Lexa stares into her girlfriend’s blue eyes, not believing what’s about to come out of her mouth.   

“The thought of you doing things to me, makes me so wet” Lexa whispers because she physically can’t make her voice any louder right now.  

Clarke groans and launches herself forward, smashing her lips against Lexa’s and reveling in the little moan that Lexa makes into her mouth. It doesn’t turn into anything more than a heated make out session, gropes and groans and Lexa finally pushes Clarke away, giggling when Clarke makes a sad face and cuddles back over to her, promising to keep her hands above Lexa’s waist. It’s late and she knows they both need to get some sleep before school tomorrow so she settles for no sex and just cuddles, loving the feel of Lexa falling asleep in her arms. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Clarke didn’t want to go to school today. She’d woken up, warm and relaxed with a half-naked Lexa sprawled out next to her. For a few moments, she’d thought about skipping, not waking Lexa up and just pretending she never heard the alarm, but her mom will be home later and she doesn’t want her mother knowing about them just yet. Not when they’re sex life together has just begun and she wants to explore that without her mom constantly making Lexa sleep somewhere else when she spends the night, or the door having to be kept open. Clarke rolls her eyes when she thinks about her mom and how she’d probably go as far as popping up to the house at random times to make sure they weren’t fucking. No, she liked their privacy and it was going to stay that way for now.  

Her friends were a different story though.  

She couldn’t wait for everyone in the entire school to know Lexa was hers now. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt herself looking forward to Costia’s reaction. 

‘Eh we’re all only human, right?’ Clarke thinks, as she rolls over and starts nuzzling into Lexa’s neck, wanting to the wake her girl up in a pleasant way.  

“Mmmm go away” Lexa mumbles, keeping her eyes closed tight to block out the sun from the windows.  

“It’s seven Lex, we’re gonna be late if we don’t get up in the next ten minutes” Clarke inhales Lexa’s scent, sticking her tongue out she draws a line up Lexa’s neck before stopping to bite at her earlobe.  

“Clarke” Lexa’s husky whimper tugs at Clarke’s libido, she glances at the clock on the wall again before groaning, knowing she didn’t have enough time to fuck Lexa before school and make her come, but maybe she had a few extra minutes to taste her. The idea of leaving Lexa wanting throughout the day was making her wet and Clarke gave her brunette girlfriend a devious look before sliding down her body and pushing her shorts aside, (Lexa had never worn underwear to bed even before Clarke and her started fucking), she spreads Lexa open with her fingers, moaning at how slick she is, how pretty she looks when she’s exposed like this.    

Lexa glances down and sees Clarke staring at her, it’s a little embarrassing but it’s also arousing and she literally feels the slick dripping out of her.  

“You like this, don’t you? I can see you keep getting wetter” Clarke takes that moment to lick a broad stripe up Lexa’s soaked cunt. The thin liquid coats her taste buds and Clarke wishes she could just stay there forever, licking into Lexa without much intention. She doesn’t focus on pleasuring her, she just zones in on the way she feels so silky against her mouth, how Lexa’s come is the best thing she’s ever tasted. 

Realizing it’s been almost five minutes she knows they must get up for school now and it pains her when she pulls away but not quite as much as it does Lexa.  

“No, Clarke no no no, I can’t go to school this turned on” Lexa remarks, realizing Clarke isn’t going to make her come.  

“We don’t have time baby, but I promise, after school, I’m going to fucking raw you” Clarke says with no shame, climbing back up Lexa’s body and kissing her, quickly pushing her tongue into Lexa’s mouth so she can taste herself.  

“Like how you taste?” Clarke pulls back and pecks Lexa a few more times before getting up and off her, proceeding to get dressed for school.  

Lexa takes a minute to start functioning again, her head is still spinning and her body still thrumming with arousal. She gets up though, opening the drawer that holds her clothes she keeps at Clarke’s she picks out a pair of jeans and looks around for Clarke’s art camp hoodie that she always steals and wears. It’s tye dye and honestly Lexa just loves how much it reminds her of Clarke, she made the damn thing so it was just extra special.  

When Lexa is ready she looks over and sees Clarke throwing her hair up into a messy bun and grunting before pulling it down and changing it to a messy ponytail instead. She can’t help herself as she walks behind Clarke and wraps her arms around her waist.  

“You look great no matter what you do with your hair babe” Lexa says, staring at the two of them together in the mirror.  

Clarke smiled and turned in Lexa’s arms, kissing her slowly. 

“We aren’t hiding this, right?” Clarke asks, wanting to verify that Lexa is okay with people knowing about the two of them being a couple.  

“I don’t want too, but only if that’s okay with you?” Lexa hopes for Clarke to be okay with it too.  

“It’s very okay with me” Clarke says, kissing Lexa once more before pulling away and dragging her out of the house, hands clasped tightly together.  

The looks they get at school are unbelievable, Clarke keeps Lexa’s hand grasped tightly in hers as they walk down the halls, it’s Raven though who makes the biggest fuss when she sees them at Clarke’s locker, still holding hands.  

“Look who finally admitted their feelings!” The sassy girl yells, clapping her hands and drawing way too much attention to them for Lexa’s liking.  

“Raven! Come on” Clarke gives her a death stare, wanting her to be a little more mindful of her voice level. 

"Sorry!" Raven throws her hands up and smiles at the shy blush covering Lexa's faces.

Clarke tugs Lexa away, rolling her eyes and heading towards Lexa's first period. Clarke isn't sure where their new relationship is heading just yet but she finds herself excited to find out.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkk I know its been forever and I have no excuses except I fell in love got really busy and of course ended up getting my heart broke but eh it happens right. Anyways here's a new chapter to this since I promised, it's really just smut and it is MUCH more filthy than the first chapter so re check the tags to make sure you still want to read. enjoy.

 Watching the clock was something Lexa had never done in her life, especially not in school, not until recently. As the end of sixth period drew near so did the weekend alone she had planned with Clarke and that knowledge had her leg shaking underneath her desk and her palms sweaty. They'd been official for a little over a month now and the butterflies that flooded her stomach every time she was alone with Clarke still hadn't lessened. The girl made her feel so many things all at once and sometimes it could be overwhelming, in the best of ways. 

 The bell rang and Lexa shook her head snapping out of the daze she'd fell into, people all rushed out of their seats around her, eager to get out of the school and on with their weekends. She quickly hurried out after them, making a beeline for the school parking lot to where her truck and her girlfriend would be waiting for her. 

 "Took you long enough" Clarke's voice makes a grin spread across her face, she's leaning against the driver's side of Lexa's purple ford ranger, backpack draped over one shoulder and her cell phone in her hand. 

 "Anyone ever tell you that you’re awfully impatient?" Lexa steps right into her personal space, letting their bodies brush against each other and hovers just in front of Clarke, their lips just an inch or two apart. 

 Clarke pushes off the truck and wraps an arm around Lexa's waist, pushing her lips against the other girls as she pulls her close. Their kisses rarely stay innocent and this one is no different so before everyone around them gets a free show, Lexa pushes back and puts her fingers over Clarkes lips.

 "No more until we get back to your house" Lexa smirks at her and walks to the passenger side, assuming Clarke wants to drive like she usually does. It doesn't bother her, getting to keep her eyes on Clarke instead of focusing on the road is always fine with her. 

 It's a short ride to Clarkes house and once they're there Lexa makes quick work of changing into a pair of Clarke's silk pajama shorts and a t-shirt while Clarke sets up Netflix on the TV, knowing her mom won't be home all weekend and she has certain plans for her and Lexa. 

 Lexa plops down on the bed next to her, huffing out an exaggerated breath and laying back with the back of her hand covering her eyes.

 "Why do you even bother turning it on" Lexa asks, trying to conceal her smile when she feels Clarke tugging her legs around her waist and settling between them. 

 "Cause babe, it's called Netflix and chill for a reason" Clarke's hands slide up under Lexa's shirt, feeling up her body until she reaches her girlfriend's breasts, cupping them with her palms and delighting in the fact that Lexa had discarded her bra already. 

 "I've been thinking about this all day" Clarke leans down and kisses along Lexa's neck, squeezing her chest and flicking her fingers over her nipples, causing them to turn into stiff peaks. She wanted Lexa completely naked and writing underneath her, begging for her touch. 

 "What're you wanting to try today?" Lexa asks, trying to hide her excitement, their sex life had been intense right from the start but the things they've been dabbling in lately have been incredible, mind blowing even.  

 "That thing you sent me a video of last night" Clarke whispers, lips trailing down Lexa's neck and settling on her collar bones. Clarke can't help the smirk that forms on her lips when she sees the fading hickeys she'd left there a few nights ago. She'd never call herself possessive but seeing her marks on Lexa's body definitely called to her more dominate side. This girl was hers. 

 Lexa couldn’t help the whimper that left her lips, she'd sent Clarke a video the night before that she stumbled upon when looking into the bdsm side of tumblr and it was new and hot and something they hadn't tried yet. 

 "Only If you want too" Clarke finishes, pulling away from Lexa's chest and grinning at the new dark purple mark she'd made. Lexa nods and smiles back at her, wanting this just as much as Clarke does.

 Clarke sits up off of Lexa enough so that she can help her flip over and discard the little clothing she had just put on. 

 "Ya know, you should just keep your clothes off all weekend" Clarke says as she bites her lip. Lexa's laying on her belly now and the view Clarke has of her perfect ass is damn near making her mouth water. Her hands trail down the expanse of Lexa's back and soon she's cupping two handfuls of her girlfriend's ass in her hands.

 "Did you do the prep?" Clarke asks, spreading her cheeks apart and staring down at the puckered hole between them.  

 Lexa pushes her face as hard as she can into the mattress, her face burning bright red at the embarrassment of having Clarke look at such a private place on her body. She makes a garbled "Mhm" barely loud enough for Clarke to hear and she can't help the small chuckle that follows, there isn't an inch of Lexa that Clarke hasn’t seen before in various positions so she doesn’t quite understand the shyness. 

 "You're beautiful, every inch of you" Clarke reassures her and leans down quickly to place a kiss right between her cheeks, making Lexa moan involuntarily. 

 Clarke pulls back and let's go of her ass cheeks, giving her a quick slap and getting up to get what they'll need for the scene. 

               

                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Clarke stands back a little and grins, she's finally gotten Lexa in the exact position she wants her in. Her wrists are tied behind her back with a soft blue hemp rope, giving her next to no leverage with her arms or hands. Her legs are spread wide and she's up on her knees, ass up and head pushed down into the mattress. Exactly how the girl in the video had been. 

 "You ready love?" Clarke asks, naked from the waist down now, she steps closer and adjusts the harness that’s on her hips. To the side of Lexa she's got a few things laid out, lube obviously, and a strap on dildo made especially for anal play. They'd only began to delve into ass play but Lexa's reactions to it were way better than Clarke had hoped for. She came harder and longer with something in her ass and Clarke couldn't deny that the sheer lewdness of the act was a huge turn on, the dom in her just loved it. Their toy collection had gone from nothing to an entire shoe box full of accessories in just a month, Clarke not being able to control the urge she got to order things when she came across them online. 

 "Since we've never used anything bigger than a plug before, I'm going to start very slow, I need you to tell me if you need to stop, no special words baby, just stop or slow down" Clarke states as she kneels on the bed behind Lexa, she waits for the other girl's nod and then unscrews the cap of the lube, squeezing a generous amount over Lexa's hole and onto the toy before attaching it to the harness she's wearing. Clarke stops for a second, rethinking her decision to bind Lexa's hands. The thought of her holding her ass cheeks apart while Clarke penetrates her is a delightful thought but she puts It on the back burner for now, knowing Lexa wouldn’t be able to concentrate for long. 

 Using one of her lubed-up fingers Clarke starts to stretch her girlfriend and get her ready for the intrusion that’s coming. The toy she picked isn't very big but compared to the plugs they've used it's probably going to feel like a lot. She's slightly nervous, she's as new to this as Lexa is and she wants it to be perfect.

 The little whimpers Lexa makes as Clarke pushes her finger inside her ass are music to her ears, the way her ass grabs tight and doesn't want to let Clarke move is incredibly hot. She adds a little more lube and shushes Lexa, "relax for me baby, let me in". 

 Lexa tries to do just that, willing her body to listen to her as Clarke starts to pull out, inserting another finger this time and pushing in with two. It makes her eyes snap open, there isn’t much pain, just an uncomfortable feeling on top of small pulses of pleasure. She wishes she had a vibe on her clit right about now, knowing it would be enough of a distraction to calm her body down and accept the invasion more, but Clarke is her dominant and she trusts her completely, wants to please her in any way she can. 

 "Good girl, your ass is sucking my fingers in so well" Clarke pulls out, deems her loose enough and smirks at the small gape she's created, it's like her ass is begging for more. She shuffles up and applies more lube to the toy, stroking it up and down with her hand before leading the tip to Lexa's entrance. She doesn't push in right away, takes her time and circles around the tight ring of muscle and pushes the toy though her ass cheeks, loving how it looks. Deciding she's done enough teasing, she slowly puts pressure against Lexa's hole, pushing in just enough until she hears a small 'pop' and the head is seated inside her girlfriend's tight ass. 

 Lexa lets out a mix between a moan and whimper as she tries to look back and see what's happening behind her, it's useless though she can't get a good enough view and it hurts to strain her neck, so she lays her head back down and tells Clarke in a small voice to "Keep going".

 Clarke's delighted at Lexa's request and runs her hand up Lexa's back until she reaches her tied hands, hooking their fingers together as best she can before she uses her hips to slide another inch or two of the toy into Lexa's ass. It's a rush, for both of them, Clarke's in awe of the goddess underneath her, trusting her in a way no one else ever has. 

 "Put it all in" Lexa gasps as she finishes her words, she feels Clarke pushing the strap in till her pelvis is flush against Lexa's ass and she's bottomed out inside her. She stills for a moment, squeezing Lexa's fingers that are still in her hand a few times and lets her get used to the size and feel of the toy inside her.

 "Tell me how it feels" Clarke asks, a demanding hint in her tone. 

 "So fucking full" Lexa chokes out, trying to make the words form in her throat. It's a new sensation, better than any fingers or plugs they've tried yet and Lexa thinks she could get addicted to this new kind of pleasure. 

 Clarke knows she has Lexa right where she wants her, a mewling mess of submission and pleasure. "Who gets to fuck your ass baby" Clarke whispers, more a statement than a question but Lexa answers quickly, wanting to please her girlfriend and her dom. 

 "You, only you" 

 "Good girl" Clarke leans over Lexa's back a little more, careful not to put any weight on her bound hands and grips her hips. She moves her hips forward, pushing the toy as deep as it will go into Lexa's ass then withdraws, gaining speed with each movement. She knows Lexa's gonna come fast, she almost always does when she has something in her ass and Clarke loves it. 

 "Gonna make you come on my cock, make you feel It for days" Clarke knows what Lexa needs, her clit is hard and swollen when Clarke finds it with her fingers, making quick circles to increase the stimulation Lexa feels. Her thrusts don't waiver and the view she has of the toy sliding in and out of Lexa's perfect ass is almost enough to make her come too, that and the clit stimulator constantly rubbing against her in the harness. 

 "Clarke fuck, can I come please" Lexa asks, which makes Clarke groan and speed up hoping to get herself there too so they can get off together. Clarke keeps her fingers making sloppy circles on Lexa's clit, knowing she needs to give Lexa permission soon or she's going to come without it. 

 "Come for me pretty girl" Clarke says, pushing in a few more times as Lexa's channel gets incredibly tight and refuses to let her move much at all. 

 Lexa can’t help the half scream half moan that falls from her lips, she clenches her fists still bound behind her back and the blinding pleasure that's bordering on pain has her feeling like she's flying. 

 Clarke is right behind her, stopping her small movements all together and letting herself fall forward a bit, hands braced on the bed on either side of Lexa. Her orgasm rushes over her, and all she can think is how much she loves the girl underneath her. Even if they haven't spoken it aloud just yet, she still knows what she feels is real.

 Clarke doesn't take long when she pulls the knot on Lexa's bindings and lets her hands go free, her arms immediately fall to the bed like wet noodles and Clarke laughs a little. 

 "Are you okay, ready for me to pull out?" 

 Lexa nods and pulls her arms up by her face, still smashed into the mattress and grips the sheets in between her fingers.

 Apparently removing something from your ass after coming hurts, at least that’s what Lexa always complains to her about after they do any kind of anal play, she says it a small price to pay for the intensity of the orgasm. Clarke takes it very slow, pulling back until the head pops out and she's discarding the harness quickly, jumping back onto the bed and pulling Lexa into her arms. 

 She would be lying if she said aftercare wasn't one of her favorite things, whether it's the intimacy or the strength of the emotion she feels when she's holding her after she doesn’t know but she knows she needs it just as much as Lexa does.

                                                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Three hours later and they're lying on the couch with a half-eaten pizza sitting on the coffee table. It's getting late and Clarke feels her eyes slowly closing, she fights with the urge to sleep though, not wanting to go to bed at nine on a Friday night but their earlier activities had worn her out. She's behind Lexa, with her arm slung over the girl's waist and she's seen the movie they're watching at least a thousand times now. Lexa was a little bit obsessed with the movie maleficent, her excuse being it wasn’t another lame boy meets girl and saves girl and they live happily ever after movie but Clarke knows she's got a thing for Angelina Jolie and that's probably why they watch it at least once every weekend.

 "You think she's a top or bottom" Clarke asks, pushing her face into the back of Lexa's neck, not even caring about the hair that’s tickling her forehead. 

 Lexa twists around and looks at Clarke who's trying not to laugh at the weird look she's receiving. They rearrange, Lexa facing her now and pushing her naked body into Clarke partially clothed one. 

 "Top, no doubt about it" Lexa whispers, kissing Clarke softly and giggling when she pulls away before Clarke can open her mouth and slip her tongue inside Lexa's. She's up off the couch surprisingly fast and running up the stairs while Clarke sits dumbfounded as to what she's supposed to do.  Then Lexa's head peaks over the bannister and she tilts her head at Clarke giving her the best seductive face she can. Eyebrows up and lip stuck between her teeth. 

 Clarke sits up and quirks her eyebrow back at Lexa, suddenly intrigued as to what's about to happen between the two of them.

 That's the moment Lexa chooses to turn around and bend over, legs together and not a scrap of clothing on her body, giving Clarke a deliciously sinful view and oh, it’s on. Clarke is up and off the couch, sprinting up after Lexa who laughs as she takes off running up the stairs. 

 She checks several rooms until she makes it to her mom's master bedroom and there in the nook of the giant bay window that overlooks the lake is Lexa, legs spread wide open and a look of 'I'm yours' on her face.  

 "I didn’t know you were into exhibitionism" Clarke says, stalking up slowly as she takes in the image before her. 

 "Mmm no one can see us up here with the lights off, but the thought does turns me on" Lexa says, leaning back towards the window and feeling the cool glass press against her heated skin.

 Clarke reaches her and doesn’t do anything yet, just stares down at the masterpiece that is Lexa Woods. Runs her fingertips over Lexa's stomach, feeling the muscles tense as she continues her direction down her body. She pulls away and backs up, pulls a chair over and pushes it just a couple feet away from her naked girlfriend. 

 "Touch yourself" 

 Lexa's face goes blood red at the command, this is as up close and personal as it gets and she can't help but feel a bit shy. She starts slow, hand trailing over her collar bones then down to her breasts. She cups one and pinches her nipple, knowing Clarke loves how hard they get when she pays them special attention. She slides her fingers over her navel next, wanting to tease Clarke a little. 

 "Spread yourself open" 

 Lexa does as she's told, spreads herself with her fingers for Clarke and makes eye contact, waiting for more direction. She feels exposed and vulnerable but she's also visibly dripping she's so turned on by this.  

 Clarke can't take it anymore though, she's up out of the chair and pushes herself against Lexa, slipping two fingers into her almost instantly. She doesn't take things slow, doesn’t work Lexa up, instead she sets a fast punishing pace. Pushing in and out and curling her fingertips every time to make sure she's hitting that spot against Lexa's front wall that drives her mad.

 Nails digging into her shoulders is what she's rewarded with, Lexa's legs trying to wrap around her so she can go deeper but that's when she remembers she's in control right now and she wants Lexa open and at her mercy. She pulls out and uses her hands to spread Lexa's legs wide, staring at her red swollen pussy and knowing she was the cause. 

 "Clarke, please" Lexa asks, breathing heavily and desperate for an orgasm. 

 "No, I don’t want to make you come like this. Go downstairs and get on the kitchen counter" The request makes Lexa look at Clarke like she's lost her mind but she doesn't argue when Clarke lets go of her legs and smacks her ass to get her moving. 

 Making a few pit stops before following Lexa downstairs Clarke finds her laying on the kitchen counter, still naked and ready for her.

 "This is cruel you know" Lexa says, a bit annoyed and frustrated that she's still being kept on edge. 

 "Just wait baby, I've got an idea" Clarke tries not to crack a smile but it's pointless, Lexa already knows she's up to something. 

 Clarke goes to the fridge and takes out something but won't turn around, then goes to the sink and runs something under the water before turning around quickly, keeping the object behind her back so Lexa can't see. 

 The way Lexa's eyebrow raises is almost comical, Clarke has that look on her face the one that says she's in for something intense. 

 Only about a foot of space is left between them when Clarke pulls some kind of vegetable, a cucumber if she had to guess from behind her back and wiggles it at Lexa.

 "Absolutely not" Lexa's legs snap shut and she pushes her feet out, making Clarke laugh as she's pushed away from her girlfriend. 

 "Oh come on, I washed it and its bigger than our other toys, it'll be a fun stretch" Clarke bites her lip and stalks forward, pushing Lexa's legs apart and leaning forward to kiss her, its gentle and slow and feels like a please trust me kiss and Lexa melts into it.   

 When Lexa pulls her lips away she nods vigorously, "Okay, let's try it". 

 "Just say stop and it's over I promise, if you aren't having fun then neither am I" Clarke kisses her one last time as she pushes Lexa down, laying her flat out on the counter. Clarke climbs up, sitting between Lexa's legs but before she picks the cucumber back she pulls her shirt off and tosses it aside. She picks the cucumber back up and smiles down at Lexa who's got her eyes trained on Clarke's boobs. 

 "Figured you should get to see me since I'm keeping you naked all weekend" Clarke tells her as she leans down and licks up Lexa's inner thigh until she can taste her on her tongue. 

 "You always taste so good" Clarke mumbles it against Lexa's sex, she's so wet and smells as good as she tastes and Clarke can't ever get enough. That's not how she wants to make Lexa come though, so instead she leans back and picks up the cucumber and pulls the lube she brought down with her out of her shorts pocket, making sure to use way more than they were going to need. 

 Clarke positions the cucumber at Lexa's entrance and begins to push, making sure to go slow since she knows it’s the biggest thing Lexa's ever had inside her. When she looks up her girlfriend's face is scrunched up in the cutest way, clearly trying to get past the slight stretching pain she's feeling. 

 "You're doing so good baby, just relax and let me in" Clarke's voice is almost a whisper, feeling overwhelmed by the view in front of her. Lexa's pussy is stretching around the vegetable and it's everything Clarke thought it would be. A few more inches slide in until only a small portion is left, enough for Clarke to hold on to while she fucks it into Lexa like she has planned. 

 She doesn't waste time, pulling the object almost all the way out before pushing back in, a little more force with each movement. Lexa's hands are grasping for something to hold onto and they finally latch onto the cabinet above her, the pleasure she feels is making her head spin, it's too much and just enough at the same time and all she wants is Clarke to move faster, to fuck her like she means it. 

 "Clarke, more. I want more please" She pleads, words broken and falling from her lips like they might be her last. 

 "I love it when you beg me baby" Clarke increases her speed, fucking the cucumber in and out of Lexa just like she had planned. Clarke pushes it all the way in and stops, holding the phallus like object inside Lexa and taking her own pleasure in the way it makes her squirm.

 "I should fill you up one day, put something in both your holes, make you go out in public with me" Clarke's lewd words just make the fire burning in Lexa's belly even stronger, she can feel the orgasm approaching and as much as she's trying to hold it off she knows it's useless.

 "Are you close baby? Do you wanna be my good girl and come for me?" Clarke asks as she leans down and licks at Lexa's clit, she resumes her motions with the vegetable and closes her lips around Lexa's throbbing little bud, knowing it's going to be her undoing.

 "Yes, fuck yes Clarke" Lexa can't help it, she comes with Clarke's lips wrapped around her and the cucumber all the way inside her. The last thing Clarke is expecting happens and Lexa's muscles push the cucumber out as a stream of wetness comes rushing out of her. It takes just a few moments for Clarke to realize what exactly just happened and her face lights up brighter than a kid on Christmas morning. 

 "Holy fuck Lex, you just squirted" Clarke's excited tone makes Lexa blush and she instantly covers her face with her arms, embarrassed at the amount of liquid that her body produced.

 "No no no, don’t be embarrassed baby, that's the hottest thing I have ever seen" Clarke says, crawling up Lexa's body and pushing her lips against the other girls in a hard and sloppy kiss. Clarke collapses against Lexa's body and nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. 

 "We should really get up and clean up" Lexa mumbles, her fingers gliding through Clarkes hair as she leaves little kisses on her forehead. 

 "mmmm but you're so-" Clarke's cut off by the sound of the front opening and closing, hey eyes go wide as she hears her mother's distinct voice say "Clarke, im home early!" 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk clexa my tumblr is blehuho


End file.
